Epic Zombie Crossover Part 1
by PPP123
Summary: This is the kick off for the new Zombie series I'm writing about every single zombie crossover in media. This is about if the characters from Marvel Zombies are accidentally sent to Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare.


Intro: Marvel Zombies Summary

_So to start out this epic crossover series, I need to show a short summary of the Marvel Zombies plot in case you've never read that comic (you really should its by Robert Kirkman)._

_ It all started with the Fantastic Four, Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic who can stretch his body to amazing lengths. Johnny Storm or the Human Torch, the name explains that he can start on fire. Susan Storm who can turn invisible. Finally Ben Grimm, more popularly known as the Thing for his disturbing rock like appearance._

_ Anyways, they are the Fantastic Four and they accidentally traveled to an alternate universe where everybody is a zombie. Peter Parker, the Spider Man, becomes infected and spreads the virus to the other Marvel superheroes. _

_ The now super-zombies attack the last remaining super human alive, Magneto. Just before being eaten, Magneto calls his disciple's on Asteroid M to help him. After Magneto is fully eaten, the zombies become hungry again._

_ Zombie Giant Man secretly kept another live human, the Black Panther, in his laboratory. Giant Man cuts off and eats the Black Panther's leg before his wife the Wasp sees him. Giant Mar rips off the Wasp's head and escapes with the Black Panther still his secret._

_ The other zombies discover a new human in the area. It is the Silver Surfer trying to warn of his master, Galactus Eater of Worlds. They instead eat the Silver Surfer and gain his cosmic powers. Galactus then arrives at Earth._

_ He threatens to eat the planet, but the zombies kill him with their new cosmic powers. They then eat Galactus and get his powers. Meanwhile, the Black Panther wake up and finds the Wasp's still living head. He carries her outside the city so that they aren't eaten. _

_ Now with Galactus's faster than light speed, the zombies fly to a new planet where they eat its inhabitants. Forty years later, the zombies realize that they ate the entire galaxy's organisms. Back on Earth, the Black Panther finds a small civilization of non-Zombies._

_ He becomes repaired with robotic legs. The Black Panther finds a wife and has children. The Wasp's head is attached to a robot since her hunger for human flesh is gone. The Black Panther, being a super hero, becomes the leader of the village._

_ A jealous villager attempts to kill the Black Panther. To save his life, the Wasp infects him so that he won't die. This gives the Wasp relapse of human flesh and she becomes hungry. Her and the Black Panther flee the city so they don't hurt the villagers._

_ The other zombies begin to feel their hunger fade away and return to Earth. The man that tried to assassinate the Black Panther declared himself leader. The zombies along with the Wasp and the Black Panther attack the village to reclaim it and show that they aren't hungry for flesh. _

_ Some super-zombies like Gladiator and the Hulk still had the hunger and tried to eat the humans. Those two zombies were killed in an effort to get rid of all bad zombies. The villagers begin to trust the non-Hungry zombies and let them in the village again. _

_ The leader doesn't agree and sends the zombies through the Fantastic Four's teleporter they used to get to this dimension. The zombies then teleport to the regular Marvel universe and infect a small group of people. Most are killed by Jennifer Kale, an atlantian witch. The surviving zombies are brought back to A.R.M.O.R (Alternate Reality Monitoring and Operational Response.)_

_ Their plan is to send Machine Man and his sidekick robot woman, Jocasta, through a portal to the zombie dimension and kill every zombie. After the two leave, A.R.M.O.R. agent Morbius the Living Vampire reveals himself to be a zombie and captures the regular Morbius from this dimension._

_ In the Zombie dimension, Machine Man and Jocasta learn that the Zombie Kingpin has set up an army of zombies to rule the world. The Kingpin finds out that there is another dimension, full of humans and tries to break into it. Machine Man singlehandedly takes down the Kingpin's army._

_ Regular Morbius escapes Zombie Morbius and runs to the Zombie Dimension. There, Zombie Morbius attempts to infect Machine Man. Regular Morbius kills zombie Morbius and they return to the normal universe._

_ Zombie Deadpool escaped A.R.M.O.R. and infected humans in the regular Dimension. Morbius calls up Jennifer Kale, Hellstorm (The Son of the Devil), Jack Russell, a werewolf to fight the new zombies and use a zombie vaccine they created._

_ The four super heroes (The Midnight Sons) attack a cruise ship that Deadpool and Simon Garth, a pre-infection voodoo zombie, infected. The zombie vaccine doesn't get rid of the infection, but makes it airborne._

_ Deadpool and Simon Garth reach an island where they find a group of voodooists that control the local "zombi". The Cruise ship along with the Midnight Sons reaches the island. Meanwhile, the Hood plans to capture the voodooist's zombies and use them for business. His crew reaches the island at the same time as the Midnight Sons._

_ The airborne infection mixes with the rain and infects everybody outside without the vaccine, (which the Midnight Sons had.) Three zombies mix to create a super zombie. Jennifer Kale and the Hood are visited by a demon named Dormannu. Jennifer Kale unleashes a swamp monster with their magic mixed with Dormannu's. _

_ The swamp monster, Man-Thing, uses the essence of life to ignite the super zombie and kill it. The leader of the voodooists uses his magic to conceal the infection in Simon Garth's body. The Midnight Sons and the others were finally safe._

_ Back at A.R.M.O.R., they find out that the infection has spread to another Dimension. This dimension was based around if there were super humans back in the Civil War era. A.R.M.O.R. sent Machine Man and another agent, Howard the Duck to stop the massive spread of the virus to this dimension…_


End file.
